Emergency situations can happen at any time. Whether in the form of natural disasters or human-caused incidents, unpredictability and a lack of timely information on these incidents help to contribute to large numbers of deaths and injuries each year. People at events or other actives may not have access to the news at all times or may not check the news or other traditional media if they feel no reason to be on alert. Even with access to live news, there is still a delay between an incident occurring, the incident being reported, and news crews being dispatched.